Meals with Kai and Tala
by DaCow Takao
Summary: Four stories about Kai and Tala eating together. [TalaxKai Friendship]
1. Breakfast with Kai and Tala

**Meals with Kai and Tala**

**By; DaCow Takao**

Ok, these are four stories I wrote when I first joined they've been rewritten, and some parts have been added in, though I tried to keep it just like the original. I hope It's not found to be too stupid.

Well, enjoy!

------------------

**Breakfast with Kai and Tala**

-------------------

Kai yawned as he walked down the long stairs from his room on the top floor of his grandfather's mansion. He now lived with his grandfather, due to the lack of money Kai had, and the great amount Voltaire had. He rubbed his eyes as he wondered into the diningroom, he loved living in a mansion, since there was always some one waiting to do anything for you. When he put his hands down and opened his eyes, he frowned as he saw Tala sitting at the large table waiting for him.

"What are you doing here, isn't it too early for you to be bothering me?" Kai asked, still half asleep.

Tala smiled a bit, not impressed with Kai's insult." I'm here, not because I wanted to come, but because my parents are re-painting are house, so I figured I'd get a free breakfast over here while I wait for the people to move all our furniture out and paint."

"Oh…" Kai answered groggily, sitting down in the seat across the table from Tala's.

"But why here?" Kai asked, still wondering why Tala had to pick his house out of all of his rich friends.

"Well, your house is nicer then most people's, and it's always a plus to see you when you first wake up," Tala answered, pulling out a camera and taking his picture.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Oliver briskly walked into the room," Hello, I'm Oliver, what would you like for a drink?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"Um…I would like raspberry flavored tea." Tala answered.

"I want mint tea." Kai responded, finally waking up a bit.

"Ok, I'll have it for you in a moment." Oliver said with a smile as he skipped out of the room.

"Some one's having a good day." Tala observed as he watched Oliver skip away.

"Does Oliver ever not have a good day?" Kai asked.

"True…" Tala said.

The two fell silent as they waited for their tea to be brought out. Oliver eventually walked back in, though he was focusing on not spilling the tea he was bringing to Kai and Tala.

"Finally you got here," Tala exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry," Oliver apologized, a smile still present on his face.

He set the tea down on the table in front of Kai and Tala.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Oliver asked.

"I would like….eggs." Tala replied after thinking for a moment.

"I just want cereal." Kai answered dully.

"Any kind of cereal in particular?" Oliver questioned, as he mentally noted everything the two wanted.

"No," Kai took a sip of his tea before responding to Oliver.

"Ok, and how do you want your eggs cooked Tala?" Oliver turned back to the redhead.

Tala thought for a moment," Scrambled I guess."

"Ok, I'll have your food with you in a couple of moments," Oliver said before leaving the room.

As the two waited for Oliver to return with their food, Kai stuck one of his fingers in his cup of tea and started to move it around in a circle in boredom.

"Kai, that's disgusting." Tala commented with a sickened face.

Kai ignored Tala, and kept on stirring his tea with his finger, Tala made a disgusted look on his face, before he took a sip of his own tea. Kai then took his finger out of the tea; he flicked what tea was still dripping off his finger on Tala.

Before Tala could say anything Oliver came back in, carrying Tala's scrambled eggs and Kai's cereal," Here you go." Oliver said, as he set the food in front of the two.

"Thank you," Tala sneered.

He then took a bite of his eggs," Ew!" he shouted, throwing the eggs on Oliver," Those eggs are nasty!"

Kai chuckled a bit at this.

Tala turned to him," It's not funny Kai!"

Kai continued to chuckle, until he ended up laughing hysterically. Tala became frustrated, after looking around for a second; he grabbed his tea and poured it out on Kai's head. Kai kept on laughing, until he was eventually gasping for air. Tala stood up, and stomped out of the room in anger.

Oliver frowned," He wasted perfectly good tea." He stated in a sad tone.

Kai eventually stopped laughing, but as he looked at Oliver's sad face, he started up once more.

Oliver stood, looking at Kai with a confused look." Are you ok?"

Kai quickly stopped laughing." You didn't see me laughing." He said quickly, before getting up and leaving the room.

Oliver shook his head, then started to clean up the mess Tala and Kai had left.

-----------------

It wasn't too horible, was it? Well, review and let me know!

I'll have the next three up soon!

- _**DaCow Takao**_


	2. Lunch with Kai and Tala

**_Meals with Kai and Tala_**

**_By; DaCow Takao_**

------------------

_Lunch with Kai and Tala_

-----------------

Kai and Tala sat down at a large table in one of Voltaire's huge dining rooms, the two were about to have lunch together. Of course, not because they wanted to, but because there was an arrangement between the people who had adopted Tala, and Kai's grandfather, so the two were suppose to get to know each other and hopefully be business partners when they got older.

Tala glared at Kai from across the table, he was starting to lose his patience as he waited for Kai's new waiter, Rei, to come and ask what they wanted for lunch.

"So Tala how have you been lately?" Kai asked in an 'interested' tone of manner.

"Oh, very good," Tala answered, putting on a 'sincere' smile.

The two fell into silence as they continued to wait for Rei.

Rei slowly made his way into the room, eyes wide as he took everything in, he turned to the two in a sort of daze," What would you like for lunch?"

"I want a coke-"

Before Kai could continue, he was interrupted by Tala.

"Coke? What so you can stunt your growth even more?"

Kai glared at him," I'd like a coke, and a… salad."

"Ok, and what do you want Tala?" Rei asked, turning to the said redhead.

"I want chocolate milk-" Tala began before he was interrupted.

"Tala wouldn't that be breaking your diet?"

"I want Chocolate /Low fat/ milk, and a hamburger." Tala corrected

Kai smiled in triumph as Tala told Rei what he wanted.

"Ok, I'll be back with your food in a moment." Rei said, as he wandered off to the kitchen.

Kai and Tala stared at each other, before Kai finally broke the ice.

"So, have you been sucking up to Boris lately?" Kai asked.

"No Kai, I haven't." Tala answered, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Oh, that's interesting..." Kai mused.

"So Kai, have been getting all the attention you need lately, or has your emo, or what ever you call it, act not worked?"

Kai thought for a moment," Now that you mention it Tala, I've been getting a lot of attention lately."

"Wow."

Rei then walked back into the room," Ok, here's your food." He set kai's food in front of him, and the rest in front of Tala.

"Thank you." The two said, glaring at each other. Rei hurried out of the room, not wanting to get caught in the middle of one of their fights.

The two where too busy glaring at each other, Kai didn't notice he had grabbed Tala's chocolate milk until he drank it.

"Disgusting!" he shouted before placing the glass back down on the table and pushing it towards Tala.

Tala smirked evilly," Ha, remember what chocolate milk does to you Kai?"

"No," Kai answered, a confused look on his face.

"Of course you don't..."

----------------

By the time Rei had walked back into the room to get their plates, Kai was jumping around the room, and Tala was laughing his head off.

"What's going on?" Rei asked, half confused, half shocked.

"Kai drank some of my chocolate milk." Tala, managed to say in between fits of laughter.

Kai ran over to Rei," I want chocolate milk!"

Before Rei could say anything to him, Kai ran out of the room, a clattering of pans and other things falling could be heard coming from kitchen shortly after.

Rei hurried in, Tala following behind. Tala started laughing as he watched Kai throw everything around on his search for chocolate milk.

"No stop!" Rei cried as he ran in, trying to pull Kai away.

Kai quickly got away from Rei and started jumping around chanting," I want chocolate milk!"

Rei tried to think of what to do, as Tala was on the floor laughing behind him. Kai finally got tired of jumping up and down and asking for chocolate milk, so he ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. He started tearing everything apart, and breaking everything in sight," I want chocolate milk!" He yelled.

Tala then stopped laughing as he watched Kai break all of his video game he had brought over," Rei, do something!" He yelled.

"I don't know what to do!"

Kai continued to run about the huge house and destroy everything.

"Some one help us!" Tala yelled.

A servant soon ran over," What's the matter sir…" He then looked around the house." What happened?" He asked.

"Kai is destroying everything, and it's all Rei's fault!" Tala exclaimed.

Rei gasped," How is it my fault?" He asked.

"I don't know it just is!"

Kai ran by, to fast for the servant or Rei to catch him. Rei, Tala, and the servant watched Kai run around the house continuously, chanting that he wanted chocolate milk. Finally he grew tired and fell down, he quickly fell asleep.

"Well that wasn't to hard." Tala noted blankly.

"Yeah, to you since your not the one who has to clean this up!" Rei yelled in frustration.

The servant stood up, a look of shock on his face." Who ever knew, such a well behaved and quiet person could cause such a mess."

Rei and the other servant, along with the help of their fellow workers, cleaned the house up before Kai woke back up.

When Kai did, Tala was standing over him," Have a nice nap?" He asked, trying to hide his anger.

"What?" Kai asked, not knowing what was going on.

"You owe me money for everything of mine you broke!"

"I didn't break anything of yours!" Kai protested.

Tala sighed," Fine, I'll have to take the money from you later…."

--------------------

And thus, their lives continue, and anyone who saw the destruction Kai caused never thought of giving him chocolate milk ever again, not even Tala.

Kai runs up," I didn't do anything, I'm telling you!"

--------------------

Ok, well there's the second one, I'll have the thrid one up tomorrow!

Until then, please review!

- **_DaCow Takao_**


	3. Dinner with Kai and Tala

**Meals with Kai and Tala**

**By; DaCow Takao**

_--------------------_

_Dinner with Kai and Tala_

-----------------

Kai had been planning to go out to eat, but a maid walked into the room," Mr. Hiwatari, your grandfather would like to see you." She said in the politest manner she could manage.

" Ok.' The slate-haired teen muttered as he stood up and headed towards his grandfathers office.

As Kai entered the office, he frowned as he noticed his grandfather had just been snacking on some sort of dessert, seeing as he had crumbs dotting his shirt.

"Kai, it's rude to stare," his grandfather's voice boomed, as he looked over to his grandson that had a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh yes, why do you want to talk with me?"

"We're having dinner tonight in the not-so-formal dining hall, we'll be having guests over."

"Please don't tell me more of those chicken eating friends of yours again."

"I'm going to ignore that last remark. Now, go and clean yourself up before you come down for dinner."

"Whatever.'

Kai rolled his eyes as he went to open the door, the old man couldn't even bother to tell him who the guests were, how improper. He'd have to tell him that later, just to see how angry he might get over it.

After 'cleaning himself up', Kai went down one of the long hallways of his his grandfather's mansion, into a large dining room with a long, and not to mention wide, table with chairs going down either side. Kai went to one that was a bit different looking then the rest, due to he had hit Tala with it once, one of the legs had broke and he didn't want to tell Voltaire, so he simply glued it back on, which was working for some reason pretty well, though it leaned to one side.

Kai jumped as he noticed Tala sitting on the opposite chair from his," Why didn't I notice you before?"

"What?" Tala asked, as he watched Kai's expression turn from I-hate-everything to is-that-spider-man-at-the-door.

"Oh, nothing." Kai said, shaking his head.

He quickly sat down in his seat, Tala giving him an ok-freak-who-let-you-out-of-your-room look as he did so.

"Anyways, Bryan and Spencer should be here soon." Tala said, changing the subject so that there wouldn't be time for any uncomfortable silence.

"Great," Kai said in a low voice, almost spitting out the word.

Just as Tala was about to ask what Kai had said, Bryan and Spencer entered the room. Bryan went and sat down two seats away from Tala, and Spencer did the same, just two seats away from Kai.

"Now there's only one person left," Tala commented, just as the doors to the large dining hall were opened again.

All four of them grimaced; following Voltaire was their old 'teacher', Boris.

"Hello all of you, I bet you weren't expecting me to come," He said with a smile, obviously in a good mood.

"Nope, defiantly weren't expecting you, in fact, before you sit down next to me, I've got to go wash my hands!" Bryan said quickly, before standing up and hurrying out of the room.

"I've got to go wash my hands too," Spencer said, also hurrying out of the room.

Tala tried not to cover his nose as Boris spoke to him," Hello sir." Tala managed to say.

"Suck up…" Kai whispered, so that only Tala could here.

Tala glared at Kai," Shut up," he hissed back.

Voltaire sat down where Spencer had been, causing Kai frowned to frown.

"Do you have to sit next to me?" Kai questioned, in rather disgusted tone.

"Kai, be quiet.' Voltaire demanded, only to be ignored.

"So Boris, why did you decide to crawl out from underneath your bridge?" Kai asked, one eye brow raised.

" Well, I have some business to discuss with your grandfather." Boris said, holding back the urge to whack the boy for his comment.

Kai smiled innocently, "Oh."

Some servants then entered the room, plates of chicken and anything else chicken flavored some one could think of coming with them.

Tala and Kai sighed simultaneously, as they watched the food being placed on the table.

"Is it all chicken?" Tala questioned, as he tried to find some light throughout the darkness **(1).**

" Well of course," Voltaire answered as he started to eat some.

Tala and Kai's mouth's fell open as they watched Voltaire and Boris eat.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Boris asked the two.

They both just shook their heads, wordless and unable to speak.

Oliver then pranced into the room, his eyes shut as he day dreamed," Hello, I'm Oliver, what flavor of tea would you like?" He asked with a smile, as he did so, he opened his eyes, taking a step back as he noticed who he was standing next to. **(A/N: Try and guess who that could possibly be. xD)**

"I would like Chocolate **(2)** flavored tea please." Kai said.

"I would like peach flavored," Tala answered, smirking a bit at the expression Oliver wore.

"I would like chicken flavored tea, like I usually have," Voltaire responded.

Oliver shook his head in disgust before turning to Boris," Sir, what would you like?" he asked.

Boris thought for a moment," Um I'm not sure, I'll tell you when you come back."

Oliver smiled," Ok sir."

Oliver then turned to leave, as he did, the flavor of tea Boris wanted popped into mind.

He grabbed Oliver's arm," Wait I just remembered."

Poor little Oliver looked like he was going to melt as he looked at Boris's hand that was grasped around his arm; he then collapsed onto the floor in a faint.

Tala and Kai jumped up and ran over to him," Are you ok Oliver?"

"If he isn't, that means he won't be able to make me tea!" Tala said frantically.

Kai frowned as he looked at Tala," And most importantly, poor little Oliver will be emotionally scarred."

"Oh yeah, that too…"

"Voltaire what's wrong with your servant?" Boris asked.

"I don't know," Voltaire answered, still eating his meal.

"You monster!" Kai said, as he turned to Boris," You touched poor Oliver!"

"So what?" Boris asked.

"Duh, you touched him, disgusting…" Tala answered, with a don't-you-know-anything look.

Boris gasped," What do you mean?"

Kai and Tala just turned from Boris and carried little Oliver out of the room.

When he was finally up again he jumped up and ran out of the house," I must go burn this jacket immediately!" He said as he ran.

Kai and Tala started laughing, though not to the point where they sounded insane, more like just chuckling.

"Well, I must be off." Tala said, before walking towards the front door.

"Adios Amigo!" Kai waved a hand as he watched the redhead leave.

Tala chuckled a little," What ever."

-----------------------

(1) The darkness being the chicken, the light being anything else other then chicken.

(2) I've never actually seen this flavor of tea, but it must be out there some where!

Well, review and I shall have the last one up in a couple of days!

- **_DaCow Takao_**


	4. Dessert with Kai and Tala

**Meals with Kai and Tala**

**By; DaCow Takao**

**

* * *

**

_Dessert with Kai and Tala_

* * *

Kai wandered down the street of a rich neighborhood, looking at a piece of paper while he did so.

"I can't believe I let Tala talk me into coming to his house for dessert, or whatever it was he called it," Kai said with a sigh.

He looked up, a huge mansion sat at the end of the street, he glanced at Tala's directions," Yep, this is the big house at the end of the street." Kai said, putting the paper in his pocket.

As he walked up to the gate, a voice came out of no where," Hello Mr. Hiwatari, Master Tala has been waiting for you." It said before the gates swung open.

"Ok…"

Kai then made his way slowly up the long drive way, before finally reaching the front door. After knocking, he took a few steps back as he waited for someone to answer.

"Ah yes, come in sir," A butler spoke, as he ushered Kai inside.

"Thank you," Kai replied, granting the butler a nod also.

Just as Kai was about to touch something expensive looking on a table nearby, a familiar redhead walked into the room, waving a hand at the butler before speaking," you can leave now…whatever your name is.'

"You don't even know your servants name?" Kai asked.

"It's not my job to know." Tala replied with a shrug.

"Oh…"

" Follow me." Tala ordered, before turning to walk down a hallway.

* * *

The two walked into a large room, the walls were painted gold with beautiful and expertly done designs of a slightly lighter color. Extravagant paintings also were on the wall, while in the middle of the room a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. The furniture in the room was either highly polished wood, or a color a bit darker then the one on the wall. 

"Whoa, your parents went all out with this room." Kai commented as he sat down on a couch.

"What are you talking about, this room is for casual occasions, it's nothing compared to some of our other rooms," Tala seemed to scoff at the comment at first, before simply shrugging once more as if he didn't really care.

"Oh…"

Tala sat down on a chair opposite of Kai," our cake should be coming soon."

"I love cake, is it chocolate flavored?" Kai asked.

"No," Tala replied quickly.

Kai cell phone started to ring," Oh, hold on a second."

He pressed the talk button on his cell phone," Kai Hiwatari speaking," he answered" Oh, hello Mishka…."

"Hello baby cousin, I was just calling to let you know I'm in town." The appareant 'Mishka' said in a cheery voice from the other line

"Oh joy, I'm at a friend's house right now though."

"Who are you talking to?" Tala asked.

"No one that would concern you," Kai answered him sharply, before retuning back to his phone call.

"Oh, can I come over?" Mishka asked.

"No!" Kai couldn't believe the nerve of these people, the last thing he would want was his psychotic cousin and his psychotic friend meeti-

Before Kai could stop him, tala had taken the phone out of his hand and was speaking into it," hello, who is this?"

"This is Mishka, who are you?"

"I'm Kai's friend, Tala."

"Oh, so what are you two doing?"

"Where about to have some cake, would you like to come over and have some with us?"

"I'd love to!"

"No, don't invite her over! Please, anyone but her!" Kai said, tying to take the phone away from Tala.

Tala gave Mishka the directions to his house then hung up the phone.

Kai sighed," Why me?"

"I better not of invited over some ugly person."

"Unfortunately, she's my only cousin who you probably would find attractive.' Kai answered, sighing deeply afterwards.

Soon there was a knock at the door," I'll get it." Tala called out as he ran up to the door, pushing his butler out of the way.

"Hello?" Tala asked as he opened the door.

"Hello," came the voice from the otherside.

Tala moved out of the way so she could come inside.

Mishka, who is year older then Kai and Tala, has long brown hair that goes down to her waist, it looked perfect, but then again, perfect was how most described her. Behind her lovely brown bangs were soft blue eyes. She was about the right height for her age, though slimmer then most. She had on a tight pink halter top, a black jacket, and a black skirt with pink boots.

Kai frowned at the sight of Mishka," oh dear…"

Both Tala and Mishka glared at him. The one thing that wasn't perfect about Mishka was her attitude, she's the snobbiest person, in Kai's opinion, to ever walk on earth, though he had to admit she was good at putting on a kind mask when around adults or those she wanted to impress.

"Just joking," was Kai's quick reply as a forced smile appeared on his face.

Once three went and sat down; their cake was brought out to them. Kai had a disgusted look on his face as the three ate their dessert, Mishka and Tala flirting the whole time. Kai was so relieved when it was finally time to go home.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Tala, you won't guess what I just found out!" Kai said, as he ran over to Tala and Mishka, the two were sitting on a bench at the park. 

It was a month after Tala had met Mishka, and they were now going out. Imagine that, the two snobs made the perfect couple, though Kai just found them even worse then before now that they were together.

"What is it now, Kai?" Tala asked, turning to look at the exhausted boy, who had ran all the way from his house to the park.

"My grand father just told me the worst news I could ever hear in my entire life!" Kai exclaimed, still panting, as managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"And, what is that?" Mishka asked, now turning to also look at Kai.

"What do you want to hear first, the good news, or the bad news?" Kai asked, as he finally had time to catch his breath.

"Oh, I want to hear the good news first." Tala said with a smile, Mishka nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Tala, you're not rich any more, your parents just disowned you, and for what ever reason I wasn't told," Kai explained with a smile.

Tala gasped," How is that good news?" He asked.

Mishka shook her head slowly, "Tally-poo, if you're not rich any more, I'm afraid it'll be over between us."

"Wait, before you two go and break up, I still have the bad news."

"How can anything be worse then that?" Tala asked.

He and Mishka both looked questioningly at Kai.

"My grand father adopted you, because for some reason he wants a back up person to inherit his company if decides I'm not fit for it!" Kai exclaimed with a frown, he looked like he was about to cry.

"What?" Tala asked, surprised by this.

"Please, don't make me repeat it," Kai asked in a desperate voice.

"Wait, but that would make you my cousin now?" Mishka said, thinking about it a little more.

The three were silent as they thought about this.

Tala shrugged," Who cares, you're not my real cousin."

Kai stood in utter disgust," Yeah, but what if people down know that, and you sit there telling them about how Mishka is your girl friend, then they realize," Wait, Isn't Mishka Tala's cousin?", don't you think that makes you sound the least bit wrong?" Kai asked, taking in a deep breath since he had said all of that way to fast.

Tala shrugged," Not really."

Kai just stood in silence.

"Let's go Mishka." Tala said, standing up.

Mishka smiled," Ok," She answered, before the two walked off holding hands.

Kai just stood, with his mouth gaping open.

* * *

Ok, so this one wa ssupposed to be a joke really, so don't freak out because I had some mary-sue come and immediatly Tala liked her and they started going out and crap like that. Anyways, since I've got that cleared up, sorry for the long wait, but I've dreaded the day I would have to go through this story, it's just so...wrong I guess, though I do love the ending for some reason.

Anyways, for an ending note, I would like to thank all who had reviewed for these stories when they had just been one big mess, and I would also like to thank those who have reviewed for the less of a mess version of the stories!

Thank you!

- **_DaCow Takao_**


End file.
